


Burnt Sugar

by hafital



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-11
Updated: 2000-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's horny. Spock smells good. They go at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Égetett cukor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289378) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



> Beta thank yous go to T'Aaneli and Islaofhope.

_Beta thank yous go to T'Aaneli and Islaofhope._

~~~~~

Kirk stood in the middle of his quarters freshly washed, wearing nothing but a damp towel wrapped carelessly around his waist. His skin was still warm and wet from his shower; strands of hair fell into his eyes.

Spock was approaching. Kirk could feel him, strumming across his being and wrapped inside his mind, walking down the corridor.

The door swished open.

Spock.

Tall and austere, the elegant Vulcan stood just inside the cabin, letting the door close behind him.

"Hello, Spock."

"Jim."

Kirk captured Spock's eyes and held them and it was like a shot through his heart. Something passed in the air between them, a shimmering heat.

"Come here." Kirk's voice came out in a half whisper half rasp, but it was enough and Spock came closer, till he was standing right in front of Kirk. Close. So close all he had to do was lean in slightly and they would be touching-- chest, legs, arms, lips.

Kirk held his breath, letting the small heat wave that came from Spock wash over him. He was breathing quickly, shallowly, but not hard. Not yet. Soon.

With the waves of heat came that smell, that smell of Spock. It tickled Kirk's nose, rising from the Vulcan and engulfing him. Burnt sugar. He licked his lips, yearning to taste. Spock's eyes widened slightly as they followed the movement of Kirk's tongue. Kirk watched as Spock's mouth fell open; watched as Spock's tongue snaked out and mirrored his own. A small smile formed on Kirk's lips.

"Jim."

"Yes, Spock." "Will you do that again?"

"What? This?" Kirk licked his lips again, slower this time. Spock's eyes dilated further, losing the brown and becoming black pools of heat.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," Spock hissed.

"What if I-", Kirk leaned in almost imperceptibly into the right side of Spock's neck and inhaled deeply- "did-", then pulled back, facing Spock, letting his lips skim over Spock's lightly- "this."

And then Kirk kissed Spock, deeply. Unable to keep his hands away any longer, Kirk reached up and pulled him even closer, driving his tongue into Spock's mouth, claiming him.

Kirk pressed his full length against Spock, one hand still holding Spock's head, the other working its way under Spock's tunic, searching for bare skin.

And they continued to kiss, roughly, almost violently. Devouring, stopping only for a moment as a tunic was flung across the room, as a mouth grew adventurous and captured an ear lobe and then returned to feast on another kiss.

A deep-throated groan from Spock. A whimper from Kirk. Skin against skin. Fabric against skin. Tongue against skin. These were the sounds that filled the air as Kirk stumbled backwards, dragging Spock to his bed.

Kirk pushed Spock, hard, onto the bed and leaned over ripping off Spock's pants, underwear, boots, and socks off. He was already naked; his towel lost somewhere along a kiss. He stood over Spock, noting the glazed look in Spock's pitch-dark eyes and the swollen and bruised lips.

Holding those eyes, Kirk brought his hand down onto his own erection. The other hand reaching under and grabbing his balls. He started stroking, up and down, all the while holding those riveted pitch-dark eyes.

Kirk licked his lips again and Spock made a noise that was something between a moan and a cry.

Languidly, Kirk knelt down on the bed, between Spock's legs. He made his way casually, slowly up to the source of his desire. That smell was all around him now, in the air, in his hair, on his lips. Tomorrow it would be on his pillow, his sheets, his clothing, everywhere. Burnt sugar.

His left hand stroked down Spock's right leg, from thigh to inner thigh, inner knee to calf. Kirk spread Spock's leg wide, admiring the view. The Vulcan's hands clenched and unclenched as he visibly controlled his breathing. Spock wasn't breathing hard yet. Not yet. Soon. Soon, Kirk promised himself.

He reached over to the bedside table for the jar of lube and slicked up his fingers and then set the jar aside.

"I'm going to make you come so hard, you'll forget who you are."

"Unlikely."

Kirk chuckled. "We'll see." Then he leaned over and kissed Spock again, and as his tongue plunged into Spock's mouth, so did one finger into Spock's tight opening. The Vulcan gasped and closed his eyes. Kirk let his finger sit inside Spock's core, the molten silk circling him.

He added a second finger and began moving them around, gently. Kirk sat back, just enough so that he could watch Spock's face, flushed with a small beads of sweat on his upper lip.

"You're beautiful like this."

Spock opened his mouth to respond, but just then Kirk brushed softly against his prostate and instead of words, he uttered an incoherent sound. Spock's head dropped back, exposing his neck, damp with sweat. Kirk leaned in for a quick lick, and moaned into Spock's ear.

Three fingers. Spock's breathing was becoming uneven, hitched. Kirk's other hand was in constant movement, touching everywhere it could reach; he reached up and brushed across an erect nipple, pinching gently -- Spock groaned and his cock pulsed in Kirk's hand, a small bead of semen spilling down one side.

Kirk was nearly bucked off the bed when he sucked on Spock's hard length, deepthroating Spock as his fingers lay buried, moving against that sensitive little nub. He was up to four fingers now.

Sensing that Spock was close Kirk stopped, stemming the orgasm with a slight tightening grip around Spock's balls. A strangled cry escaped from Spock's mouth. "Jim, please."

"Not yet."

Kirk looked at his hand all but disappearing into Spock and felt a trickle of sweat drip down the center of his back. He was painfully hard. God, what a sight to behold. And then with a flash of desire, Kirk knew what he wanted to do. Every molecule in his body screamed out in unbridled need.

Kirk looked up into Spock's feverish eyes and silently asked permission.

They had never done this before. Kirk suddenly wasn't sure if he could. It had always been there, somewhere in the back of his mind, a deep-seated fantasy. And now it could be reality.

Spock nodded his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kirk closed his eyes and took two breaths to center himself. Inhaling slowly, he breathed in that wonderful scent- hot burnt sugar- and nearly lost it. He was so close to coming, but he held on. He couldn't let go yet. Not yet. Soon.

Kirk slipped his fingers from Spock and reached for the jar of lube and greased his hand, wrist and a good portion of his forearm. He looked up and saw Spock watching him. "You'll tell me to stop, if it's too much, won't you?"

Spock nodded, sitting up suddenly and kissing Kirk. "Do it."

"Yes, sir." Kirk grinned into the kiss.

They broke off, Spock returning to his previous position and Kirk to his. He gently massaged Spock's lower abdomen as four fingers invaded Spock once again.

Five.

Then Kirk's whole hand slipped inside, moving in that silken sheath. Waves of burnt sugar rolled off Spock. Kirk gently pushed further in, brushing his thumb against Spock's prostate. He pulled half out, then plunged back in. A strangled noise came from the Vulcan. Kirk looked up and pure fire shot at him from Spock's eyes. "God, Spock. You should see yourself like this. Your eyes could make me come." Holding that gaze, Kirk moved out and then back in. Again. And again, until he had to look away for fear he's lose control.

"Jim, look at me." Spock's voice was strained and low, rasping against Kirk's skin like a cat's tongue. Kirk shuddered and looked up. Spock didn't even need to say the words, he just brushed his fingers against Kirk's temple, and they melded.

The world exploded. Suddenly Kirk was open, wide, with an impossible hardness buried deep inside of him, stretching him beyond belief. His skin felt raw against the bed clothes underneath him and his hands ached from clenching. He felt his hand buried as he felt it buried in him. Sweat dripped down his face and onto Spock's stomach, onto his own stomach. Spock encircled his arm, wrist, fingers, in a molten sleeve of fire. He felt his prostate grazed by his own hand.

 _Spock._

Jim.

Oh God, Spock.

They moved, Kirk leaning down and capturing Spock in a soul ripping kiss, his fist moving inside. Spock rose to meet Kirk's thrusts. Both men groaned into each other's mouth.

Spock's hand found and wrapped itself around Kirk's cock and pulled once. Kirk bit Spock's lip. Spock pulled again and Kirk stiffened and came, grunting. A second later, Spock convulsed, contracting around Kirk's hand, his semen arching beautifully and landing on Spock's chest.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the air, smelling of sweat and sex and burnt sugar.

Kirk withdrew his hand and then crawled up against Spock, curling into his side.

"Good God, Spock. That was amazing...Spock?" Kirk lifted his torso high enough to look into Spock's glazed eyes. Kirk shook the Vulcan's shoulder. "Spock?"

After a moment, Spock's eyes shifted slightly, acknowledging Kirk with a warm look.

"Spock, do you know who you are?" A smile crossed Kirk's face, lighting up his eyes.

"I am Spock."

Hooting with laughter, Kirk nuzzled into Spock's neck, breathing deeply. "That's right. You are."

~~~~~

the end.

~~~~~


End file.
